


Comment War

by SamuelJames



Series: ethanluke.com [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, No Audrey, No Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke and Nathan do a shoot for their site and address some member comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment War

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Comment War_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos and Lexie DeWitt._   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Duke and Nathan do a shoot for their site and address some member comments._   
>  _Notes: Last entry for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Happy to be done and to have posted something for each day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Duke and Nathan sit on the bed in their sweatpants and give Lexie the signal to start filming.

Duke rests his chin on Nathan's shoulder and wraps an arm round him. "Hi, guys, so Ethan and I are doing a shoot today as you can guess but first we need to talk about this site. Some of you will skip ahead to the sex but I hope that you'll listen to us."

"Item 1, Brody. We had a lot of queries about if he's left or was fired or what. Please don't spread rumors of some imagined falling out. He's moved to England and we wish him the best with whatever he does there. We loved working with him but he had to make the right move for him. Item 2, the comments. We love hearing from you but as Luke said, there's something that's pretty important. We were so excited to see a ton of comments on our last video, until we read them. You're all here for the same reason so we don't want people arguing with one another." Nathan picks up a page off the bed. "Some of these comments were personal with one user tracking down another on twitter and finding her family photos and posting links to them. That's not cool and we took those comments down. Some of you will cry censorship but it's unacceptable behavior. Then we had one skeptical user who always seems to enjoy our videos, BiDevon, he said 'this shit ain't even real. Supposed to be their house but the bedroom is so generic with no personal stuff' and he's sort of right."

Duke gestures with his hand. "In here we've just got what we need for shoots, room for our camera and lighting setup and lube, condoms etc. There's the all important bed too. This is our home and as CaliforniaClaire rightfully pointed out we don't film in our bedroom because it's private and we are not on a reality show. The argument got real nasty after that leading to BiDevon saying," Duke pauses to look at the sheet in Nathan's hand, "he said 'we've seen them tongue each others' holes. Privacy lol.' He's right in that you have seen us do that. You've seen us have sex, but just because you could pick my cock out of a line-up doesn't mean access to our entire lives. We love making good porn for you guys but our bedroom is ours, just for us. Anyone who thinks sex and intimacy are the same thing, well I hope you meet someone one day who'll show you the difference. We do appreciate our fans but don't tear one another to pieces just because you're behind a screen. A good rule of thumb is don't be a dick."

Nathan drops the sheet of paper and starts touching himself through his pants as he talks. "So among the nastiness we saw some nice comments for our new man Viking. I shot with him last week and we're going to get that up soon. Let me tell you he's a hell of a top so I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. He gestures at Duke. "This asshole sure did. Luke filmed it."

"You took it like a champ."

"So anyway. Today he's bottoming. There might even be tonguing of assholes. Hope you all enjoy."

Duke leans over and kisses Nathan, pressing against him. He really gets into the kiss, trusting that Lexie will get the angles and closeups that they need. Nathan is his favorite shooting partner for obvious reasons but just because the fans see this, doesn't mean they see the real them. Everything they do for the site has some element of performance to it. You can't just switch off and enjoy it no matter how good it feels. As they grind against one another Duke cups Nathan's ass and hooks his leg over Nathan's. They always agree the basics before they start but it's easier with Nathan, they know how to react to one another and can improvise. Duke rolls them over, pinning Nathan to the bed. He rarely has to feign enthusiasm with Nathan and responds eagerly to his boyfriend's kisses. Some guys he's filmed with don't like making out much but Nathan is a great kisser.

Nathan rocks against him and bites Duke's lip gently. He slides his hand into Duke's sweatpants and pushes them downwards as they kiss. Duke copies him and moves them so everyone can get a look at that awesome ass. He sees Lexie move out of the corner of his eye and changes position again pushing Nathan onto his back and moving down the bed to suck his cock. He fondles Nathan's balls and gets the sweatpants pulled all the way down for Nathan to kick away. He tries to get his own shoved down and looks up at Nathan.

"Boxers next time. So much easier."

Finally getting them free, he jokes that they should keep that shot for a blooper reel.

Nathan laughs and pulls the hair tie from Duke's hair, grabbing a handful of hair to pull Duke back to his cock. Duke is turned on a little but he always has to make sure they're getting the best shot and he nudges Nathan's leg with his arm to signal that Nathan needs to release his grip on Duke's hair. Time to get the deep-throat shot which neither of them particularly like, him because it's made him gag on camera twice before and Nathan because he prefers a combination of hands and mouth. Duke licks the length of Nathan's cock and takes it in his mouth pushing himself past the point of comfort and then pulling off leaving Nathan's cock slick with spit. Duke pushes himself up to kiss Nathan and lets Nathan roll him over so he's on his back. They make out for a few more minutes with Nathan rutting against him, his hand between them tweaking Duke's nipple. It's always better to have stuff to edit down than not enough for a good video.

Nathan moves suddenly, reaching across him to grab the lube and dropping it on the bed with a condom. He kneels between Duke's legs and leans over to suck him, pressing soft kisses to his thigh before closes his lips round the head of Duke's cock. Duke closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. Everything is easier with Nathan so it's no big deal when they're turned on for real. He puts his leg over Nathan's shoulder and Nathan counters by teasing Duke's slit with his tongue. He's kind of getting into it when Nathan surges up to kiss him. Duke licks his way into Nathan's mouth and then kisses Nathan's neck twice in quick succession to signal that he's ready without having to say something they'd need to edit out later.

He turns onto his stomach and spreads his legs. As promised there is a meeting of tongue and asshole and Duke isn't faking even one of his moans as Nathan licks his hole slowly before applying pressure with the tip of his tongue. He remembers the first time they did this on camera and he'd said Nathan's name by mistake. It's just that Nathan likes to be good at everything. He applies the same focus to rimming as he does to one of his craft projects that he's always leaving around the place to trip Duke up. Fuck etiquette he thinks as he pushes back against Nathan's tongue. He raises his leg and reaches back to hold himself open more. Nathan kisses his hand and then licks round and round his hole till Duke is tempted to plead with him to get on with it.

Nathan does stop teasing him and the click of the cap is a relief. Nathan works him open with coated fingers and wipes them off on the sheet before putting on the condom. Lexie moves to the camera at the side of the bed and Duke knows she'll be getting the all important cock in hole shots. When it's not for an audience he prefers to be facing Nathan and looking into his eyes. That's one thing they've kept just for them. Nathan enters him quickly, getting his hand under Duke's thigh and pushing his leg higher. Fuck he thinks as Nathan pulls out and slams back in, no slow start today. He throws his arm back, his hand finding Nathan's ass and moving with it on every thrust, feeling Nathan clench under his fingers. They have to move though, get him more on his side so people can see him stroking his cock.

They get some footage of that before Nathan urges him onto his knees. Duke's barely in position before Nathan pushes into his hole and Duke rests on his forearm so he can stroke his cock again. Nathan is gripping his hips tightly and really pounding him. Duke tries to focus on the sensations but it's not quite getting him there, just not doing it for him today. To be honest, he was closer to coming when Nathan was rimming him. It's not sore exactly just not giving him anything. He moans a little, not wanting to seem over the top and jerks his cock quickly, focusing on that feeling. His focus is pulled back to Nathan though who's stretching Duke's hole more pushing a finger in alongside his cock. The noise he makes is purely reactionary and Nathan leans forward pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He wonders how Nathan's doing, he's gotta come first so Nathan needs to outlast him. He taps Nathan's leg twice and Nathan pulls his finger free and pulls Duke up till he's resting against Nathan's chest. 

The change in angle makes it so much better and Duke smiles easily for the camera, making a show of his strokes now. Nathan's still thrusting a little but Duke is controlling the pace and it gives them some variety in their shoot and the stimulation he wasn't getting before. Their members seem to like a lot of the same stuff but they also get bored easily. He tilts his head and Nathan kisses his neck and then he's scraping with his stubble and he thinks he can get there, get the money shot. He starts stroking more quickly tilting his hips forward, pulling off Nathan almost entirely, and that's it he's there making a mess of the sheet and his hand.

Nathan pulls free and removes the condom while Duke rolls onto his back. He gets a kiss before Nathan kneels by his head, stroking himself earnestly with his head tilted back showing off that long lean body of his. Duke rests his hand on Nathan's thigh and closes his eyes when the first spurt hits his mouth. He sticks out his tongue till Nathan's done. Then Nathan is kissing him and licking Duke's lips and chin clean. Duke smiles at Nathan then pushes himself up on his elbows and waves to the camera before throwing himself back on the bed, resting his arm across his stomach.

Lexie switches off the camera. "Good shoot guys. Let me know if you need me for editing. Duke, I'll come by the Gull later for my pay-cheque."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

After she leaves, Nathan picks up the condom and throws it in the bin. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Me too, when I can move again. You really went to town on my ass, Nathan."

"Are you okay?"

Duke nods. "Yeah. Think we got a good shoot out of it." He rolls over and rests his head on his arms.

"Shit, man, I left nail marks. Sorry."

"Again! Every damn time and only on camera. Next time use something else to hold on to or I'll make you bottom in every shoot. Go shower."

Nathan smiles, apologizes again with an offer to kiss them better and heads to the shower. Duke doesn't have the energy to follow him. He rests his eyes for a few minutes till a slap on the ass rouses him.

"Go shower unless you want to nap on a come covered sheet."

Duke shakes his head. "I don't. Want to be the best boyfriend ever?"

"Yes, Duke, I'll make you lunch." Nathan kisses him softly. "Now go. I can have a grilled cheese ready by the time you're done."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Duke pushes himself up off the bed and Nathan begins stripping it. They'll need fresh bedding for the newbie they're filming tomorrow. Even though he's tired, Duke's not mad at Nathan for waking him. They've got to start editing Dwight and Nathan's shoot and he's doing a shift at the Gull tonight. It makes for pretty hectic days sometimes but he loves both his jobs and has managed to surround himself with really good people, the best of whom showed him that he could have love in his life. He's doing pretty well for someone whose only prior example of love was parents who treated one another like crap.


End file.
